The Immobile Virus
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Chase contracts a virus. While attempting to cure him, Skylar accidentally immobilizes Chase's molecules. But it's not her fault at all. It's a villain from Bree and Chase's past who infected Chase with evil cyber-cloaking superior sidekicks. This group will do anything to rollercoaster Bree's emotions and kill the whole Elite Force. Who will save them?


_Here's an RP I did with_ _my friends, Disnickfanatic, UnknownBlock, and Yuma1000_

Chapter 1

Oliver's POV:

It all seemed like a normal day at the time. Chase, Bree, Kaz, Skylar, and I were lounging in Centium eating nachos and popcorn while watching a movie. About halfway through the film, Chase held up his hand and we paused. "I am getting a mission alert!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Skylar.

"We must stop a runaway train at the station two miles near...error. Error." said Chase.

"Let's go." said Bree.

"Okay! We have to go towards Error!" said Kaz, clearly unaware that Chase was malfunctioning and bringing everything in the room into the air with his molecularkinesis. Fortunately, Skylar used her telekinesis to pull the furniture back down. "I don't think the station is in Error." I responded to Kaz. "Look at Chase!"

"We need to go to mission command." said Skylar.

"Mr. Davenport is the only one that can fix him." said Bree.

"E=MC squared." said Chase, quite randomly.

"What's wrong with him?" Bree asked, still quite befuddled.

"What if Kaz and Chase switched intelligence again?" I suggested. "Chase's bionics are going haywire!"

"The logical math properties...Ring Ring Ring!" said Chase.

"You're screwing me up! Hay or wire! We're talking about two different times, man!" yelled Kaz. He didn't know what haywire meant. Typical Kaz.

"That will make since." said Skylar, responding to my question. "But Mighty Med is destroyed, how would we get it?"

"No, they're just going haywire, Kaz." I sighed. Ever since the battle with Mom, I feel Kaz's intelligence has been falling. "Horace must've kept it!" I reasoned. "Remember, he's still alive! We can go ask him. Bree, keep an eye on Chase in Mission Command."

"Hay... or wire...is it hay or ohhhhhhh!" I heard Kaz mumble.

"What Kaz?" I asked. "Anyways, Skylar, please superspeed us there. To Horace's hide-out."

"Why not a space portal?" asked Skylar.

"You know, I haven't actually thought of that taking us to other states, but it could work." I responded. Skylar opened her space portal and I dragged sleeping Kaz inside.

"When I open my eyes, I better not be in a space bubble." said Kaz ironically.

"Wait, we didn't say goodbye to Bree and Chase!" I realized. "Skylar, quick. Before Kaz awakens!"

Skylar opened up her space portal and we returned to Centium.

"Bye, Bree and Chase." Skylar and I said. "Kaz, wake up."

Skylar then opened her space portal and took Kaz and I back to Horace's hide-out.

"You're not in a space bubble?" I siad, half-questioning as Kaz awoke and we began traveling through the space portal.

· Now you've done it Skylar!

· 1:46 **Disnickfanatic** Skylar: Sorry?

· 1:46 **Chase McFly** I lied to you.

· I can't have lied to Kaz too.

· 1:46 **Disnickfanatic** Skylar: Funny?

· 1:46 **Chase McFly** I feel like everything I say will be a lie.

· So, I need to keep every single promise I make.

· Or it'll be teh end of me.

· But now we're here!

· Horace!

· (Dis is Horace0

· Hey Horace

· 1:48 **Disnickfanatic** Horace: Yes?

· 1:48 **Chase McFly** We need te brain swapper

· 1:48 **Disnickfanatic** Horace: Oh, I don't have it.

· 1:48 **Chase McFly** Who does have it?

· 1:48 **Disnickfanatic** Skylar: Than who does?

· Horace: It's hidden in Caldera.

· 1:49 **Chase McFly** Where in Caldera?

· 1:49 **Disnickfanatic** Horace: No one knows

· 1:49 **Chase McFly** Where's the transporter?

· 1:49 **Disnickfanatic** Skylar: We must go.

· 1:49 **Chase McFly** We will.

· In your space portal

· 1:50 **Disnickfanatic** Horace: You need atmospheric patches, though.

· 1:50 **Chase McFly** Where we will find the place it's hidden

· Of course

· 1:50 **Disnickfanatic** Horace: Luckly, I have them.

· 1:50 **Chase McFly** Thanks

· 1:50 **UnknownBlock** Yay! Cold!

· 1:50 **Chase McFly** Well, it's off to Caldera we go.

· 1:51 **Disnickfanatic** Skylar: Bye Horace Skylar: (opens space portal to Caldera) Skylar: Here we are.

· 1:51 **Chase McFly** Thanks horace

· Well, let's go see Hapax.

· 1:51 **Disnickfanatic** Skylar: (Superspeeds off)

· 1:51 **Chase McFly** Oliver flies holding Kaz after her.

· 1:52 **Disnickfanatic** OOC - Be Hapax chase

· 1:52 **Chase McFly** Hapax: Hello, Skylar,

· 1:52 **Disnickfanatic** Skylar: Hello

· 1:52 **Chase McFly** What do you need?

· 1:53 **Disnickfanatic** We need the brain swapper.

· Do you know where it is?

· 1:53 **Chase McFly** I saw Horace bury it in a dorenbosch nest

· To teh south, about a mile

· 1:54 **Disnickfanatic** Skylar: Please, I can run 20 miles in a second. I can get there in back in 25 nano seconds.

· (Superspeeds there and back)

· I found it.

· Horace lied to us.

· 1:54 **Chase McFly** Oliver; Wait a second...

· Look!

· 1:55 **Disnickfanatic** What?

· 1:55 **Chase McFly** Clones of you

· acting like animals

· 1:55 **Disnickfanatic** No, all Calderas look like me.

· 1:55 **Chase McFly** That's what I mean

· Your lookalikes are looking like animals

· 1:55 **Disnickfanatic** Uh, oh.

· That can't be good.

· 1:55 **Chase McFly** I mean, acting like

· 1:56 **Disnickfanatic** What do you think this means?

· 1:56 **Chase McFly** A Skylar Twin comes and jumps on Skylar

· 1:56 **Disnickfanatic** (Skylar uses Laser Projection to shoot her off)

· This is not good.

· 1:56 **Chase McFly** Twin: Skylar, it's me, Kakai-Ratai-Muaak Floopy Pa Zoing

· 1:57 **Disnickfanatic** Oops.

· Sorry.

· 1:57 **Chase McFly** But that looke dlike Gus last time...

· They must've used the brain swapper

· 1:57 **Disnickfanatic** That means.

· This planet may all brain swapped.

· We're in deep trouble.

· 1:58 **Chase McFly** Oliver: Should we focus on saving Chase before swapping your planet back?

· Just got a text from Bree.

· 1:59 **Disnickfanatic** Yeah. We might want to hurry.

· (Space Portal takes them back to Penthouse)

· 1:59 **Chase McFly** It says, "Spike has att_

· She couldn't finish the text

· The penthous eis destroyed

· 2:00 **Disnickfanatic** Oh, no.

· Where's Chase?

· 2:00 **Chase McFly** I'm not sure...Bree?

· Look at Bree

· 2:00 **Disnickfanatic** I may can use my Skylar Sense to find her?

· 2:00 **UnknownBlock** Are my nachos still here?

· (searches frantically)

· 2:01 **Chase McFly** The cheese sauce is on Bree

· Who's wearing a nacho hat

· We will find Chase.

· C'mon Kaz

· 2:01 **Disnickfanatic** Before he destroys the whole town, look on the News.

· 2:02 **Chase McFly** Let's follow Skylar

· Oh my gosh

· Chase is being really destructive

· 2:02 **Disnickfanatic** Bree, you search that way (left). I will search this way (right).

· 2:02 **Chase McFly** He even unlocked laser visio

· 2:02 **Disnickfanatic** (They superspeed in their directions)

· 2:02 **Chase McFly** Bree: Huh? Wha-

· 2:03 **Disnickfanatic** (They come back)

· 2:03 **Chase McFly** Bree awakens, very confued.

· 2:03 **Disnickfanatic** Bree?

· Are you okay?

· 2:03 **Chase McFly** I;m covered in nachos/

· Spike has escaped

· The penthouse is wrecked

· Of course n...

· 2:04 **Disnickfanatic** That means we can't locate him.

· We must go back to MIssion Creek and use the lab.

· 2:04 **Chase McFly** The hyperlift!

· It works!

· C'mon, guys!

· 2:04 **Disnickfanatic** Lets use that.

· (Uses hyperlift, we're here)

· 2:05 **Chase McFly** Bree staggers into the hyperlift

· Mission command is safe and sound

· Like mighty Max after teh destruction of Mighty Med

· 2:06 **Disnickfanatic** Who knows how to use this?

· Bree?

· 2:06 **Chase McFly** Er...

· Yes

· I can use it

· 2:06 **Disnickfanatic** Pull up his location log.

· 2:06 **Chase McFly** Locate: Chase Davenport

· Chase is in Missin Creek.

· 2:07 **Disnickfanatic** Where I said he was.

· Tasha's baby.

· 2:08 **Chase McFly** And Leo.

· And Tasha

· And Daniel

· We must save them

· 2:08 **Disnickfanatic** She is still pregnant. We need to get their before he does.

· 2:08 **Chase McFly** Yes we do!

· 2:08 **Disnickfanatic** Come on. We'll fly there.

Alright...Oliver can hold me.

· Oliver; Ok

(Skylar manipulates the molecules on the ceiling to make them intangible)

· Lets fly.

We fly off

· And Mission Creek gts near...

· Oliver: Kaz, why have you been so silent?

my nacho cheese was on the floor. All of it...

"Kaz. Get over it." Skylar said, very annoyed.

"It was all over me!" Bree complained.

"This is a dark day for Kazlandia!" Kaz proclaimed.

"And Breelandia." Bree added.

"Nope. Just Kazlandia." Kaz stated.

"Let's just go." Skylar sighed. "Did you find the exact location of Chase?"

"I goy covered in cheese sauce and got beaten by my brother, who's weaker than me!" Bree whined, then going back to her regular voice. "Chase is at Mission Creek Harbor."

"Breelandia sounds stupid anyway. It's just your name and then 'landia'!" Kaz scoffed.

"So is Kazlandia!" Bree pointed out.

"But it sounds better!" Kaz complained.

"Just your name and landia! No it doesn't!" Bree argued.

"Yes it does!" Kaz protested.

"Mission Creek harbor is where...The bionic academy is right across from it, in the Pacific Ocean." said Bree, strangely changing her sentence.

"Isn't that significant, Kaz?" I asked.

"What, Oliver? I was thinking about my nachos." said Kaz.


End file.
